


Take Me Home

by 1GreetingsFellowEarthlings1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bartender Dean, Dancing, Drarry, Drunk Harry Potter, Fluff, Gay Club, M/M, Meet-Cute, Muggle AU, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GreetingsFellowEarthlings1/pseuds/1GreetingsFellowEarthlings1
Summary: Harry is sick of quick hook-ups and is ready to start looking for an actual boyfriend. He devises a plan to evaluate whether or not potential suitors can meet his standards. Will the handsome blond that has been stealing glances at him all night pass the test?





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> First AO3 post! 
> 
> This will have 2 chapters, but I'm starting with just one. If you want more make sure you leave a comment, it really motivates me to get off my lazy butt and write for you lovelies! I really like feedback so even if you hate it feel free to drop a comment. 
> 
> I don't own any of this and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

After too many years on the dating scene Harry James Potter has worked the pick up game down to science. He wouldn't just sleep with any decent looking bloke who approached him. No, Harry had standards.

Every Saturday he would go to the same seedy gay bar, Diagonelly, and see the same sort of lot every time. The distorted dance floor filled with the insecure amateurs who have likely never set foot in any type of club before, the players on the prowl for their nightly catch who will do or say anything for a quick shag and everything in between.

It's not that Harry is a prude, it's just that (unlike a horny teenager) he's done with quick tosses in the alley behind the bar. He wants someone to wake up to when the first beam of morning light streams through the window, somebody to love and to love him in return. Was that really so much to ask?

The result of his position was the creation of _The Take Me Home Test_ , a simple process of evaluating the viability of potential candidates. It provided an extremely accurate conclusion of a fellow’s intentions and character and he had just spotted a new contender. He had caught the attention of a pair of piercing grey eyes belonging to a well-dressed man on the other side of the bar. The man smirked at him, as if he was daring Harry to come over and make a move and Harry was never one to back down to a dare.

Harry waved over the regular bartender, Dean, ordering his usual: tonic water with lime, and weaved his way through the hazy dance floor towards the handsome stranger staring him down. As Harry approached the mysterious man he noticed how absolutely striking he was. A dark green button down shirt clung tightly to his toned, yet incredibly slim physique and his platinum blond hair was slicked back showing off a sharp widow’s peak. He's not the type of guy Harry usually goes for, but right now the mysterious blond seemed like a more than ideal candidate. Licking his lips and pushing a few straggling locks of hair out of his eyes Harry started making his way across the dance floor.

He continued to saunter up to the man, stopping when he was within roughly a one metre radius. He gave himself a moment to fully embody the “unsuspecting, first time at a gay club” innocence he knew many of its patrons were drawn to. Harry was a bit tipsy, but not nearly as far gone as his behaviour would lead one to believe. The man had his back turned to him, allowing Harry to take in his stunning behind as he stumbled over. Finally reaching his destination, Harry rested his arm on the blonde man's shoulder, leaning into the lapel of the man’s shirt.

“Hello, gorgeous” He whispered into his ear. Leaning most of his weight on the man’s slim shoulders. He had to remember not to slur his speech too much, he had to have somewhere to escalate to. Alarmed by the new presence looming behind him, the man quickly snapped his head around. The rapid movement caused Harry to stagger backwards into another bloke. Harry muddled a brief apology and slowly turned back to face the handsome blond.

“You know, you should be careful who you lean on,” said the mysterious stranger. “For all you might have known, I could be a murderer, or a rapist, or any other sickeningly demented being that would devour a pretty little thing like you.” Harry felt a blush growing on his face. Not only was the man incredibly hot, he also had a silver tongue, a tongue that Harry couldn’t help but picture tangled up with his own. He got lost in his thoughts for a moment before remembering the handsome gent standing in front of him, awaiting an answer.

“Well, does this potential murderer or rapist have a name?” Harry flirted, leaning in closer until his face was only centimeters away from the blond’s.

“Draco” the man, now known as ‘Draco’, said. “I’m neither a murderer, or a rapist, but I might not be able to control myself around you.”

“You do realize that makes you sound super rape-y” chuckled Harry. This Draco fellow was almost trying too hard to be all ‘brooding’ and ‘mysterious’, but in all honesty, Harry didn’t mind in the least.

“Fuck, really? Bloody Hell!” Draco cursed, obviously becoming a bit flustered. To Harry’s disappointment, Draco then took a step back, suddenly uncomfortable with the short distance between their faces. After taking a moment to compose himself he said “I’m not really good at this whole flirting thing, can I make it up to you?”

“Buy me a Drink” Harry whispers into Draco’s ear, taking the opportunity to further decrease the space between them.

“It would be my pleasure.” Draco cooed, glad to have the topic changed from his unsavoury opening remarks.

The key to ‘The Take Me Home Test’ was good backup and planning, and the most crucial member of Harry’s reinforcements was the bartender. Harry and Dean were pretty close back in secondary school and when Harry learned his mate got a job slinging booze at a local gay club, he saw the last piece of the puzzle fitting into his master plan. Harry would simply pretend to be drunk out of his arse, find an unsuspecting victim and seduce them using his charming demeanour and well-toned physique. Once the trap was set, Harry would feign exhaustion or some sloppy proposition to take the affair to “somewhere more private”. Essentially, he asked them to take him back to his flat, hence the title of “The Take Me Home Test”. In order to achieve the required appearance of drunkenness, having an in with the bartender was a must. Harry would need to drink whatever his nightly suitor was buying him in a way that would convince said suitor that Harry was indeed further intoxicating himself without causing Harry to lose the mental clarity that allowed him to carry out the plan. An arrangement with Dean allowed him to do exactly that.

As Draco led Harry up to the bar, Harry allowed himself to lightly lean on the blond, giving him another opportunity to appreciate his slim frame. As they neared the counter, Harry saw Dean give him a hint of his all knowing smirk. He knew the drill. Make Harry’s order without any alcohol, quite simple really. So, when Harry and the evasive blond approached, Dean was ready with a cup in his hand.

“Another one? Already?” Dean asked, feigning surprise. He noticed how dedicated Harry was to this evening’s ‘performance’, he was practically hanging off the stranger.

“I’ll have a Whiskey on the rocks and just a water for this one.” Draco had spoke before Harry could even think about what he wanted. He liked a man who knew what he wanted, but was still taken aback by Draco’s order.

“Water? Is that all I’m worth to you?” whimpered Harry. No guy had ever ordered him a water. Usually, they were either trying to impress him by dropping a couple pounds, or get him drunk enough to have their way with him. There was something different about this ‘Draco’. Dean passed both of them their drinks and Harry sloshed it back in a couple of seconds, while Draco was gradually sipping on his. He wasn’t in a rush, almost teasing Harry with his lingering behaviour. Harry Potter was not a patient man.

“Dance with me” Harry whispered, in attempt to draw the man’s attention away from the glass and back to him. Unwrapping Draco’s fingers from the cup and returning it to Dean, he started pulling him towards the crowded dance floor.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Draco chuckled as he gave in to Harry’s efforts, allowing the other man to lead him towards the center of the hoard of dancers.

“Mmm…” Harry let out a slight moan, wrapping his arms around Draco’s slim shoulders. Within seconds his hands were roaming down the silky material of Draco’s shirt. Minutes later, Draco could feel something hardening below his waist as Harry started slowly grinding against him. Placing his hands on Harry’s hips, Draco returned this newfound desire and pushed back into his partner’s affections. He timidly inched his hand up to the mess of unruly chestnut curls, running his fingers through it until he tugged Harry into a chaste kiss. The shy meeting of their lips quickly elevated into a steamy makeout session in the middle of the club. The looming crowd of club-goers watching their exchange was the only thing stopping Draco from taking Harry right there. However, His self control was wearing thin when the top buttons on his shirt were undone, and a mouth was trailing sloppy kisses and gentle nips towards his ear. Rapid, hot breaths and pants blocked out the blaring dance music.

“Take me home, Draco”


End file.
